maafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Free Stuff for Facebook Players
__NOEDITSECTION__ Each day, Playdom (not us) release links to collect unique content or free bonus items via the MAA Facebook Fan Page or other mediums. This is a collection of some of those links. Open each link in a "new tab". Once the page has loaded, you can close the tab and the item will now be in your game when you return to it. DO NOT CLICK ON THESE LINKS WHILE YOU'RE PLAYING THIS GAME After you've clicked on these links a force refresh popup will appear, so if you're in the middle of a fight when you click on these links, you will lose your Energy/UISOs that you used to load the fight, as well as any items that dropped during the fight. Playdom links refresh every 2 weeks from when they are claimed. Others, like the Monday Special, are only available once and are redone each week If you're a Playdom.com player, you will need to go to our Free Stuff for Playdom.com Players page. Many of the links that were previously listed on this page have been discontinued. We will continue to list new links as we get them. 'Items' 'Uniforms' * Scrapper's Dermosteel Jumpsuit 'Weapons' * El Diablo 'Supplies' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(2)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(3)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(4)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(5)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(6)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(7)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(8)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(9)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(10)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(11)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(12)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(13)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(14)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(15)' *'2x Team Stamina Boost Pack I(16)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(2)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(3)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(4)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(5)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(6)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(7)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(8)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(9)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(10)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(11)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(12)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(13)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(14)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(15)' *'2x Lost Page of the Vishanti(16)' *'2x Shawarma' *'2x Shawarma(2)' *'2x Shawarma(3)' *'2x Shawarma(4)' *'2x Shawarma(5)' *'2x Shawarma(6)' *'2x Shawarma(7)' *'2x Shawarma(8)' *'2x Shawarma(9)' *'2x Shawarma(10)' *'2x Shawarma(11)' *'2x Shawarma(12)' *'2x Shawarma(13)' *'2x Shawarma(14)' *'2x Shawarma(15)' *'2x Shawarma(16)' *'2x Shawarma(17)' 'Resources' 'Unstable ISO-8' 'Energy' *'2x Small Energy' *'2x Small Energy(2)' *'2x Small Energy(3)' *'2x Small Energy(4)' *'2x Small Energy(5)' *'2x Small Energy(6)' *'2x Small Energy(7)' *'2x Small Energy(8)' *'2x Small Energy(9)' *'2x Small Energy(10)' *'2x Small Energy(11)' *'2x Small Energy(12)' *'2x Small Energy(13)' *'2x Small Energy(14)' *'2x Small Energy(15)' *'2x Small Energy(16)' *'2x Small Energy(17)' *'2x Small Energy(18)' *'1x Full Energy' *'1x Full Energy(2)' *'2x Full Energy' 'PVP Challenge Points' 'Gold' *'1 Gold' 'Command Points' 'S.H.I.E.L.D. Points' How to Create a Facebook Filter so that your Allies can get SHIELD Points for Free! Every time you "share" an Achievement, M:AA will post a link on your wall that anyone can click on to get a Free S.H.I.E.L.D. Point. However, not everyone wants to spam their Facebook wall with game posts. However, there is a way you can Create a Filter in Facebook so that only people in your Allies List can see these posts. Thus, you can help each other to harvest SHIELD Points for free from each other's walls, and save your precious Daily Gifts for other items. Recently, Playdom has released some links to give new players a bit of a boost... * 10x S.H.I.E.L.D Points 'Daily Email Bonus Items' Playdom have an email that gets sent every day (almost, occaisionally they forget to hit "send"). Players that receive these items will receive a link that is unique to their Facebook ID. These emails will give you a supply for free. Sometimes it might be Team Restore and other times it might be Chrono Boost. But hey... they're free! You should get these emails automatically, however if they're not in your Inbox or Spam Filter, then you might need to trouble shoot your account settings so that you can receive them. Docbobm has written an excellent Tutorial on How to Receive the Daily Emails. 'Dodgy Deals' There are several Facebook groups/aps that claim that if you post links on your wall or other Facebook walls, that you will get free Gold. If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is. These sites can't track if you've posted on other walls unless they give you a link to "Share". You won't get Gold, and all you'll be doing is making yourself look like an idiot for falling for a Dodgy Scam and helping them to spam other legit pages. 'Inactive Links' Previous links that have been deactivated by Playdom. They have been listed here in case people wonder where they've gone. There used to be a lot more links, but they were all deactivated by Playdom. These links have been moved to the Deactivated Links subpage. 'Items' *X-ploiter *Fantastic Formula *Spider Sense Injector *Isotope Cannon *Plasma Beam Handgun PLEASE NOTE: We are not Playdom, we are a community-based project. We cannot create links for free stuff; this is a collation of links created by Playdom. Comments from unregistered users requesting links for specific items will be deleted. Asking for links demonstrates that you haven't read this page, haven't read the FAQs, and will be interpreted that you are Trolling